Marry Me, Kuroko!
by Bittersweet Laughters
Summary: Fem!Kuroko Coming to Seirin Daycare, 16 years old part-timer, and an ex-teacher of the famous Teikou Daycare is Kuroko Tetsuna, or the phantom girl. What awaits her in the new daycare? A wild 5 y.o tiger, with quite an ego, Kagami Taiga. To stir things up, what will happen when they meet again, 10 years later with the addition of the appearances of her Teikou students?
1. The Daycare Which Kuroko Works At

**Marry Me, Kuroko!**

**By: Bittersweet Laughters**

**A/N: I've been getting too much cuteness overload after browsing at *.* anyway I may not be the first to write a fic based on a pixiv comic, but here you go.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASUKE.**

"_Tetsuna…"_

"_Kurokocchi…"_

"_Kuroko-sensei…"_

"_Tetsu…"_

"_Kuro-chin…"_

"_Tetsu-chan…"_

"_Do you love me?"_

_At the sound of their voices, a certain blue-haired woman perks up, her eyes are shocked, but as their hopeful faces come to view, they melt into soft gaze as her lips curve into a sincere smile._

"_Of course I do…"_

….

"Don't you think the new teacher for this daycare is running a little late?" A sharp voice rings from behind a wooden desk. She twirls her pen as she turns around to the man beside her.

"Did you actually call her?" She fixes her position on her chair and eyes Hyuga Junpei, the man that she is addressing sternly.

"Of course I did! Are you doubting me?" Hyuga spits back at her, obviously upset of the fact that his best friend, and work mate, Aida Riko doubts him.

"I won't be doubting the new teacher since her review is excellent, she was an ex-teacher of the famous day care, Teikou Daycare, why would I doubt her?" She pouts as she smacks him on the head.

"Oops, and a word comes from Izuki. He is running late today for some reasons, and both Mitobe and Koganei are having the afternoon shift." Hyuga squints his eyes at the new message that appears on his phone.

"Okay now we really need that girl. I will check outside and wait for her, plus I'm quite aware that there might me some children outside." Riko huffs and pulls herself from behind her desk towards the door. She opens it, just to find no one. She shrugs and decides to check on the playground, maybe there are already some parents ready to drop their children.

To her surprise, there aren't any. She decides to walks around the playground, breathing fresh scent of the grass and flowers that are planted around the playground. It's really peaceful when there aren't any children around. How she loves the atmosphere until she feels that she bumps into something.

"Ouch, sorry, eh…" She widens her eyes at what she has just bumped onto.

It isn't any normal rock, or anything, in fact it is not even an it. Instead, her brown eyes meet blank turquoise orbs. She bumps to a blue-haired girl, around the age of 16, petting a little dog in front of her. Her hair is messy and reaches the half of her back. She is quite petite and somehow cute. But how come her presence is so tiny that Riko doesn't even notice that she has been there petting a dog? And for some reasons, Riko feels that she has seen this girl once.

"I'm so sorry, are you dropping your sibling here, miss?" Riko bows as the girl stands. She is donned in baggy attire with a bag clinging on her shoulder.

"I'm Kuroko Tetsuna, I believe I have met the vice-president Hyuga Junpei a few days ago when I had an interview with him. So are you Miss Aida Riko?" She bows politely, shocking Riko.

"Wait, so you are the new teacher here? You're quite late for your first day…" Riko shrieks in surprise, since this rumored the miracle phantom teacher of Teikou is actually well, a young part timer! And this messy! She steps back, trying to compose herself and eventually managed to plaster a sincere smile towards the younger girl.

"I've knocked your door half an hour ago and even peeked inside, but you don't seem to notice me." Kuroko states, leaving Riko in another round of daze. She re-compose herself and smiles back at her.

"Well, never mind, let's head back to the office okay, I'll give you the uniform and you will be working in no time!" Riko clasps her hands and guides Kuroko inside the building.

…

**A/N: so do you like this fic? I've been thinking hard for few weeks to get the whole plot and concept done, I hope you'll enjoy this fic.**

**Oh and if you wonder why the title is Marry, Me Kuroko while the setting is in a daycare, don't worry. You'll find out soon enough, roughly 3-4 chapters? I don't know. Please review ^^**


	2. Palmtop Tiger

**Marry Me, Kuroko!**

**By: Bittersweet Laughters**

**A/N: Ahaha, I'm so happy that this story is well-accepted, after three hours from the first update, I already got 5 reviews, thank you so much for your support, I hope you'd like to continue to support me until the end of the story ^^**

**FOR THOSE WISHING FOR KUROKO TO BE MALE, PLEASE READ THIS OUT  
The title of this fic is Marry Me, Kuroko, and I'm not too fond of yaoi, so I'm sorry, I will need to make Kuroko as a female ^^ Even though Kuroko is a female, I hope you will still enjoy this fic till the very end~**

**FOR THOSE WISHING THIS TO BE AKAKURO**

**I'm sorry I also cannot make it into an AkaKuro fic, even though I ship this as well. It's not going to be fair for the other Generation of Miracles. I like the chemistry between them, but I think the way Kuroko acts towards Akashi is pretty much the same towards the others (except Aomine), just with a dash of extra respect. **

**FOR THOSE WHO ARE EXPECTING ME TO UPDATE FASTER**

**I'm sorry, I'm still a student that still needs to study ^^ I hope you'd understand ^^ I usually update during weekends. One chapter per update, because I'm a slow writer.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASUKE**

"Aww man, having Kuroko here is awesome!" A man around the age of 20 with a cat-like mouth, Koganei Shinji shouts happily as he stretches his stiff arms up.

"She's really helpful, and she handles kids well…" His friend that is now also during break, Izuki comments as they both watch Mitobe and Kuroko that is now on shift.

"Well, what can you expect from the Phantom Girl of Teikou? Eh, Itsuki?" Koga smiles but then silences, knowing that Izuki is no longer paying attention, since he is writing his joke book as usual.

"Ha, what are you guys doing?" Suddenly large palms cover the top of their hair, surprising both of them.

"Kiyoshi!?" They both look up, just to see Kiyoshi Teppei's gentle face. Kiyoshi Teppei is an old friend of Riko, and has taken a large role of the daycare's formation two years ago. Tough now he is working somewhere else, he still regularly visits the daycare to greet Riko and the rest of the teachers.

"Is your leg better now?" Koga asks him. Kiyoshi had just got into a terrible accident last year, and hasn't gone out of the hospital until last week. But now it seems like Kiyoshi has never had any injury, he's still as cheerful and as optimistic as he is.

"As good as new! Is Riko here?" Kiyoshi asks them back.

"The principal and the vice principal are recruiting some teachers again. This daycare is surely expanding, and there aren't enough teachers, since all the current teachers now, minus principal and Hyuga are part-timers." Izuki explains, but doesn't look away from his joke book.

"I pray for their success then. I heard you got a Teikou teacher, is that true?" Kiyoshi smiles at both of them as they ask them another question.

"Oh, you mean Kuroko? She's over there, she's a really nice girl and does her job really well!" Koga says happily as he points at Kuroko, that is now playing jankenpon with some boys while some girls styles her hair. Kiyoshi laughs at the sight. As expected from her, being such a multi-tasker.

"These days the daycare is sure fun with her, huh?" Kiyoshi pauses then continue.

"Izuki, Koga, you two should be helping them too!" Kiyoshi suggest when the sight of Mitobe that is trying as hard as he can to catch the kids. It seems that he has been playing numerous rounds of tag.

"Roger!" Both Koga and Izuki rose from their seats and join Mitobe and Kuroko playing with the children.

Before long, a small tap is delivered to Kiyoshi's broad shoulders. He turns to meet Riko and Hyuga, both successful in their recruitment.

"So?" Kiyoshi asks them.

"Three more part-timers, and a full-time teacher!" Riko gives a peace sign at Kiyoshi happily, followed by Hyuga's explanation.

"Those three part-timers will replace Koga, Mitobe, and Izuki, since they are about to complete their studies in university, next year. We sure are going to miss them…" Hyuga explains quickly.

"Don't worry, we had fun times with them, and we are sure to treasure it." Kiyoshi continues.

"Sure…" Both Riko and Hyuga nod at Kiyoshi's statement and then turns around at the sudden noise from the front gate.

"What's with the ruckus?" Riko shouts as all three of them rush to the front gate to see what is happening. To their surprise, a foreign-looking lady, frowning at the sight of two children that seems to be hers, or maybe not. One of them is trying as hard as he can to stop the other from pulling Koga's shirt.

"Heelp! Somebody!" Koga shrieks as the teacher present there, Mitobe tries to free the boy's grip off Koga, but literally his efforts aren't working, since the boy has such humongous strength that it might rivals Riko's.

"Hey! Hey stop! Calm down!" Riko tries to silence them, but just as Mitobe does, she fails.

Meanwhile at the other side of the daycare, Kuroko that hears the ruckus at the front gate, decides to help them out. In a flash he decides to use her misdirection technique to get there, and see if she can help.

"Hey look, Kuroko-sensei disappears again!" A kid giggles, followed by others, seemingly unfazed by the fact that Kuroko abnormally leaves their vision.

Back to the front gate, distress continues with the boy still unwilling to let go of his grip.

"Now well, you should calm yourself down."

All eyes direct to the small girl that is now crouching between the boy and Koga, with her blank eyes, staring right at the red orbs of the boy's.

"Would you mind to release Koga-san for me?"

**A/N: Aand the current teachers of Seirin daycare are revealed! Hope you like this chapter, and please leave a review or two ^^**


	3. Mahou Shoujo Magical Kuroko

**Marry Me, Kuroko!**

**By: Bittersweet Laughers**

**A/N: Tadaah, I really love writing the little beast rampaging *evil laugh***

**Oh yeah, dear Awesomepanda (guest) I totally agree with you. Kuroko looks much better as a girl~ Your request of Kiyoshi or Mitobe being her future boyfriend seems interesting, but I'm sorry I cannot do that… But they will appear in the future and will take an important part in the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASUKE**

"Would you mind to release Koga-san for me?"

Surprised, shocked, but amazed at the same time, no one move for an exact two seconds.

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU GET THERE KUROKOOO?" All the Seirin teachers, minus Mitobe shriek in shock that not only she managed to get between them unnoticed, but she managed to silence the kid there.

"Well, hi there, you sure look like a wild tiger aren't you?" Kuroko pats the head of the red-haired boy that just now bullied Koga. Currently, the boy is still taken aback, but slowly reacts to Kuroko.

"How do you know I'm Taiga? Are you a magician? And why do you appear here so fast!" The boy rains Kuroko with questions as amazement shines from his eyes.

"Oh, so you're Taiga-kun…. I'm just a normal student. And how about you?" Kuroko stands back up and asks the kid behind Taiga.

"I'm Tatsuya, Tatsuya Himuro." He says politely. Kuroko smiles back at him and tells her name.

"I'm Tetsuna, Kuroko Tetsuna. Our name sound quite similar, aren't they?" She greets him and turns back to the other teachers.

"I'm sorry that I made all of you surprised." Kuroko bows politely, as her friends stay dumbstruck for a few seconds before responding.

"That was amazing!" They all comment, minus Mitobe. The foreign lady that has been standing behind the kids since then seem to be amazed by Kuroko's skill too, and then approaches Riko, knowing from her badge that she is the principal of the daycare.

"You must be the principal of the daycare, aren't you?" The foreign lady speaks in English which Riko isn't familiar with.

"Eh, well, I am the principal…" Riko answers as best as she can.

"Don't worry I can speak Japanese." The foreign lady smiles and continues.

"I'm Alex Garcia, and I am visiting Japan to stay at my acquaintance's house. You see, I used to play basketball and it seems that these kids happened to see me playing at the park, and they both pursue me to teach them." She explains.

"And then this boy goes too far by starting to pull my clothes." Alex points at Taiga.

"I was trying to stop Taiga from hurting Ms. Alex, but as you can see, my friend Taiga is quite pushy, and can be overly irritated if he doesn't get what he wants. Like what he just did to Mr. Koga." Tatsuya tops it off. It seems that the 5-year old boy is extremely mature for his age, and is a really sensible person.

"Well, what he says is correct. And I thought these kids have gone too far, but I do not know where they live or who are their parents, so I decided to take them to a nearby daycare." Alex continues, but then Taiga strikes back.

"I just want you to teach me and Tatsuya! Is that a little too much?" Taiga shouts as Alex, but Kuroko immediately holds him back and knocks his head softly, in a surprisingly calm manner.

"What was that for?!" Taiga now turns back to the older woman, with his brows nearly making a 'v'.

"You want her to teach you but you don't act like one." Kuroko explains shortly, silencing Taiga. Looking at the situation, Riko decides to take control.

"Now, Ms. Garcia, I will assure you that these kids will be safe in our hands, and we will try our best to prevent them from bothering you again." Riko says to the American lady, plastering a smile. Alex smiles back in return and nods.

"Good. It's not like I will be staying here for years. I'm just here for a student-exchange program for a year. I'll take my leave then…" The curvy woman turns back as she adjusts her glasses, and waves at Riko and the others. Riko sighs and bids goodbye to them before entering her office. Kiyoshi laughs and then leaves the daycare with Izuki shortly, while Mitobe and Koganei immediately go back to work, and Hyuga decides to bend down at Tatsuya and Taiga.

"I will need to call your parents. Mind to give me their numbers?" Hyuga asks both of them.

"Sure, I'll write it down." Tatsuya smiles and writes down his mom's number.

"I don't want to give hers, plus currently I forgot." Taiga answers innocently.

"How come you don't even know your house number? You will enter elementary school next year!" Hyuga snaps for a while and recompose his persona.

"But my father usually arrives late, and my mother is working abroad. No one will pick me up anyway." Taiga says.

"Ah then we'll need to take care of the annoying one." Hyuga comments silently, when suddenly Kuroko, that seems to be forgotten enters his vision.

"I'll play with him." She says coolly, shocking Hyuga.

"We're so lucky to have you! I'll leave him to you!" Hyuga immediately takes his leave.

And now it is just the wild tiger and the phantom girl.

"My, it's just the two of us, isn't it?" Kuroko smiles sincerely at Taiga.

"So, you're the magician huh, let's see what you can do…" Taiga challenges Kuroko, hoping her to be ticked off like all of his kindergarten teachers.

"Like I told you, I'm just a student." Kuroko bends down, and takes Taiga on her arms, carrying him.

"Wait! What are you doing?!" Taiga kicks around, but Kuroko doesn't even flinch.

"I'm going to work my magic on you, starting with this." Kuroko puts her finger on Taiga's mouth, leaving him speechless, and Taiga really expects horrendous lectures from her, but instead, he is brought to the place for smaller children.

"Lower your voice, I'm going to let them nap, you should help me, but whenever they piss you off." Kuroko instructs Taiga.

"Don't scold them, okay…" Kuroko ends sternly, and then picks up a book near her.

"Alright everyone, before we all go napping, I'm going to read a story, okay?" Kuroko raises the book, and some 'Hooray' is heard. All of the children come huddling around Kuroko, trying to getting her attention, and most likely, Taiga is pushed as well.

"Hey, just-" Before he can finish his shout, he remembers what Kuroko told him and decides to keep quiet, even when some toddlers crawl over him, even a few manage to settle on his lap.

"Once upon a time…" Kuroko begins her story, and all children there listen to her. Some are really hyper, not to mention the ones that are on his lap. They jump up and down, excited when it has come to the happy part, and some pushes Taiga, almost making him fall when it comes to the sad part. He tries to bear everything, managing his ego, and eventually, he finds that these kids are actually quite cute, and he manages to interact with them, flowing with the story. He feels so happy, and somehow thankful that Kuroko has brought him here. For the first time, he isn't rampaging when something against his will.

"The end…" Kuroko ends her story, with a peaceful view of sleeping children comes along. Kuroko smiles proudly at Taiga, for him to manage his ego really well. Taiga smiles back as they both put the children on their respective mats, careful not to wake them up.

When they get out of the building, Tatsuya has been picked up by his mom, and the playground has gradually becomes not as packed as it was.

"Now, Kuroko-sensei, what are we going to do next?" Taiga asks her excitedly.

"The parents of the children that just now you take care will be coming soon." Kuroko answers.

"Hey, Kuroko-sensei, I think I wanna pee. Where's the toilet!" Taiga holds his stomach, trying his best to hold his pee.

"You don't make me feel to tell you." Kuroko answers with no emotion, earning another growl from Taiga.

"Tell me! Tell me!" Taiga demands, but receives another no from Kuroko.

"Lower your voice, and ask me politely, I then I will tell you." Kuroko says at him, receiving a gulp from Taiga.

"Can you please tell me where the toilet is?" He says in a gentler tone, with now his legs are moving uncontrollable.

"I'll lead you there…" Kuroko answers.

And slowly, but surely, the wild tiger is tamed, by the phantom girl.

**A/N: OKAY that's it, I'm beat. But the main plot is coming near, just brace yourselves ^q^**


	4. Them, 10 Years Later

**Marry Me, Kuroko**

**By: Bittersweet Laughters**

**A/N: My friend on twitter has just passed away… I hope she can be happy there…**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASUKE**

* * *

"Kuroko-sensei…"

"Kuroko-sensei…"

A certain, red haired boy, now taller, circles around the sky-blue haired woman, plastering a grin on his face.

"What is it Taiga-kun?" She answers his question as she turns to face him. Her eyes still as blank as ever as she crouches down to match the boy's eye level.

"You know that, next month I will be attending elementary school, right?" He says as he messes with the hem of his shirt.

"I know that. You're a big boy now." She throws a heartwarming smile at him and then pats his head softly.

"Uhm… Kuroko-sensei, it's not like that…" Taiga's face darkens as he bows down, trying as hard as he can to hide his face.

"You know because of you I managed to get Alex to teach me basketball?" He says as he looks up again to the older woman.

"I know that, continue…" She listens carefully to the boy as her eyes scan his face. She has always been a good observer, extremely good actually. She sense sadness, and somehow she feels that something isn't going to be good.

"She said uh well, I have great pot-pot…" Seems confused with the word that his coach told him a few weeks ago, Kuroko decides to help.

"Potential." She corrects.

"Ah! Yes! Potential! My mother has told Kantoku a few days ago, my family and I are leaving Japan this weekend." Taiga explains quickly, hiding his tears.

"Wow, that's great, I never knew that our BaKagami can learn abroad." Kuroko teases a little as she twitches her upper lip a little. But somehow, that small smile doesn't feel right. A part of her feels proud of her student, but the other doesn't feel like letting him go to someone's country. Without her actually noticing it, the boy grows attached to her, and oddly, she feels quite attached to the boy too. They meet every single day except Sunday, because of that, people even gave them nicknames like the Light and Shadow pair, since Taiga is really easy to notice while Kuroko is really hard to notice.

"You don't get it Kuroko-sensei! It means I will be leaving you!" Taiga screams hysterically as tears flows down from his eyes. Kuroko jolts in surprise before her gaze melts into a surprisingly calm smile.

"Distance doesn't matter Taiga-kun. At least we still have these…" Kuroko puts a hand on his chest, patting it.

"I-I know that, but I won't be able to see your face when I want too! I will miss you, a lot!" He cries as he reaches for her, hugging her tightly. Maintaining her blank gaze, she wraps her arms around the boy, returning his hug.

"Before I leave, can I ask you something?" He says, not leaving the warmth of her hug.

"Sure thing…" She answers as she draws circles on his back, soothing him as much as she can.

"Do you love me?" He answers, his voice seems unstable, quavering with tears.

Then a brief moment of flashback plays through her mind. She is scared to disappoint anyone further, but by saying what's in her mind, it will hurt the young boy even harder. So she swallows her worries as she hugs him tighter.

"Of course I do…" She says at him, making his eyes spark. Somehow impressed, he lets go from her embrace, and takes something from his pocket.

"Here!" he says, tugging a black string that seems to be braided from thinner black strings around her left wrist.

"What is this…" She lifts her left wrist to look better.

"It's a bracelet! They say when people make promises they use rings, but since I don't have any money to buy any rings, I made this for you! Here I made even one for myself, I made mine red!" He says with a smirk as he shows his bracelet on his wrist.

"Oh my, thank you…" Kuroko's cheeks glows faint pink as she holds her left wrist closer to her chest.

"It's a promise okay! Don't lose it!" Taiga speaks up.

"What did you promise me, anyway?" Kuroko asks, quite confused since she didn't catch him mentioning anything about promises.

"I'll tell you…" He says before asking her to lend her ear and whispers something.

Seemingly to be surprised by his words, Kuroko musters a heartwarming smile.

And everything that Taiga said was no joke, he does fly to America the upcoming weekend.

* * *

*Several years later*

"Hey guys! I found Kurokocchi!"

"Really? that's great Ki-chan! Come on Aomine-kun, we should find her!"

"Tetsu? It sure has been a very long time..."

"Great job Ryouta. It took us 10 years to find her..."

"Ah what was it Aka-chin? Mido-chin, what's wrong?"

"I-it's not like I want to find her or anything, nanodayo"

* * *

**A/N: REVIEWS PLEASE? ):3**


	5. Boku no Kuroko

**Marry Me, Kuroko**

**By: Bittersweet Laughters**

**A/N: Well, actually my friend is still alive, my parody role play friends and I just misunderstood, since we all know that she had cancer, I believe lung cancer. She once said that she had no hope anymore and might 'be gone' soon enough, which scared us, to top it off, she went inactive from twitter for a week, and a friend of mine concluded that she had passed away… But the next day, she tweeted again, confirming the fact that she just got into hospital for a few days, that's all. And thank you for your condolences, **_**melodilove3**_** and **_**NekoTama-1110**_** but she is still alive, you can check her twitter _reireichii _or _EmaknyaAlibaba_. I'm sorry for the misunderstanding /w\**

**And for the awesome **_**Kuroshiroryuu **_**it is indeed, based from a comic strip, but I change the ending and the details~ **

**Last but not least, for **_**NekoTama-1110**_** again, it's going to be a KagaKuro fic, because I love them, and Kagami seriously needs more love.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASUKE**

* * *

"Ouch…"

A flat tone is heard from the small, yet cozy convenience store, as 2 meters tall boy, wrapped in a grey shirt underneath a matching blazer enters the small store, a lollipop dangling from his mouth.

"How many times I've told you to be more careful!"

Another boy, also huge, his head nearly hitting the door, but since he's much more careful than the previous boy, he doesn't bump on it. He dusts his gakuran, straitening it as he takes out a small frog toy from his pocket.

"That's his fault for having such huge body…"

Another lazy voice is audible from behind the green-haired boy. This time, falling just a few centimeters behind the frog-holding boy is a boy with much darker skin tone compared to the others.

"Aomine-kun! It's not Mukkun's fault to have a tall body!"

Trailing behind the tanned boy, a girl, presumably 165 cms with long, pink hair scolds the boy in front of her, earning a soft frown from the much taller boy.

"Geez… Aominecchi, Momocchi, you never got along do you?"

From behind the big-breasted girl, a tall 189 cms handsome boy, with a piercing on one of his ears speaks up. His yellow hair moves around as he shakes his head at the sight before him.

"Now, calm down everyone. Do you remember out purpose coming here?"

At the end of the group, a boy with heterochromatic eyes walks confidently. Tough he is smallest among the boys in terms of figure, his aura says something different. He has this terrifying aura of a leader, an emperor to describe it better.

After he speaks up, the group silences as they walk obediently inside the store, all of them reaching towards the ice cream corner to buy ice cream for each of them.

"Hey Satsuki…" The tanned boy which name's is Aomine glances at the only girl in the group. His eyes definitely begging for something.

"What is it Dai-chan?" She turns back, glancing towards the other boys that already move towards the cashier.

"I don't bring any money…" He says desperately.

"What! Are you spending them on dirty magazines! Dai-chan you're terrible!" She lowly screams, but still opens her wallet.

"They are not dirty! They are entertainment!" He denies as the girl hands him some money to him. He takes it, and mouths a 'thank you' before drifting off to join the other boys that's already on the cashier.

After finish paying, they all go to a random table and each takes their own seats, circling the table.

"You know why we gather today?" The heterochromatic boy with red hair speaks as he starts licking his ice cream, receiving nods from the whole group.

"Ryouta here has just found Tetsuna a few days ago, and since we've found her..." He pauses.

"We cannot lose her…" The rest of the group ends his sentence.

"We're going to track her, and make sure we cannot let her go anymore…" He speaks up before continuing.

"I'm sure all of you still remember our promise back then…"

Gulping, the rest of the group unconsciously looks down at their wrists, revealing thin bands on each's pinkies. Akashi's light red, Kise's yellow, Midorima's green, Aomine's blue, Momoi's pink, and Murasakibara's purple.

"We are friends, but at the end, only one of us will marry Tetsuna." Akashi concludes.

"Or none of us will marry her..." Akashi finishes, with Murasakibara raising a hand.

"But Sa-cchin is a girl isn't she?" He points at the only girl in the group, making her jolt in surprise.

"Mukkun you're an idiot!" She shrieks, then followed by the rest of the group slapping Murasakibara's sides and back.


	6. Reunion

**Marry Me, Kuroko**

**By: Bittersweet Laughters**

**A/N: Laptop saya nistain saya**

**okay so yesterday I couldn't update because of my laptop, I'm terribly sorry...**

**_KyGazer _hehe this looks like a shoujo manga~ I'm really sorry of the misunderstanding that I caused on the fourth chapter /w\**

**/Shameless Promotion/**

**I have a tumblr account, yeahh, most of my friends have at least one, so I decided to make one as well, since I forget my older accounts yeah, crappy excuses.**

**So here you go the url, remove the spaces ^^: awesomeshakes .tumblr. c o m**

**It will be awesome if you decide to drop by, hehe, and please address me as Raa instead of Laugh, since my Tumblr name will be it~ Oh yeah and Raa is also a part of my Real-life name, so I feel much more comfortable using it~**

**Enough rambling, let's get to the story**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASUKE**

* * *

The front of Maji burger is quite crowded for today. They're having a huge discount to celebrate their birthday. Noticing this fact, a certain young girl, had just turn 26 a few months ago also decided to enjoy the discount with her friends.

"It is sure crowded for today…"

She speaks up as she gazes at people lining up in there, no, lines don't even exist, since the crowd has squeeze themselves in to get discounts. Sighing, the girl scratches her head, letting her hand run through her long light blue hair, as she proceed to join the crowd.

This is Kuroko Tetsuna, no more a naïve 16 years old girl, she is now all grown up, but still, she hasn't changed. She has always been that messy girl with blank eyes. In fact, she doesn't even look like she has aged, tough her parents had always pursue her to marry, since the start of a new digit of her age is coming near.

Switching back to Maji Burger, the girl is moving along the human wave unnoticed as she manages to get to the front quite fast. She peeks on her bag, taking her wallet to order some shakes, but before she's able to do that, a large back of an unknown high-school student enters her view. Surprised, she jolts, and accidentally bumps into the boy.

"I'm sorry…" She looks up blankly at the boy, and he turns.

"Use your eyes woman, and how come you're even…." The boy scolds her, but then he realizes someone he knows really well, and Kuroko's reaction pretty much mirrors him.

"Kuroko-sensei?"

"Taiga-kun?"

* * *

"Wow I've never expected you to be here! I know you like shakes, but this is just awesome!" Taiga says joyfully as they take their respective seats. They have just gotten their meals and is now taking a seat to chat.

"I'm going to meet up with Kiyoshi-san and Mitobe-san that's all..." Kuroko answers as she sips her vanilla shake. Tough her expression is blank as usual, but you can tell that Kuroko is happy to see her student, all grown up. She has never expected Taiga to grow this tall. He is really huge, especially when he is still a high school student.

"And when did you come back to Japan?" Kuroko asks back.

"I came back a few months ago, but I don't go to this town directly, I went to my relatives' house first. I really wanted to contact you but you know, I've never really know your cellphone..." Taiga mutters, quite disappointed at the end.

"It's fine, I don't really mind." Kuroko answers shortly, relieving Taiga.

"I think you haven't really changed, Kuroko-sensei" Taiga points at Kuroko as he munches on his third burger. His appetite is still as big as it has always been.

"Oh really." Kuroko glances at herself, not quite convinced, since it has been almost 10 years since they parted.

"Even your boobs don't grow" Taiga says playfully, munching his fourth burger, just to make Kuroko throws her now empty cup at him.

"But seriously Kuroko-sensei, I think you're beautiful." Taiga mentions as he smiles, earning a small nod from Kuroko as her cheeks grow faint pink.

"Hoooi"

Another cheerful voice rings from behind their seats, as Kiyoshi and Mitobe' faces come to their view. Both of them are carrying their meals.

"Hey! It has been a long time, Taiga!" Kiyoshi greets Taiga while Mitobe waves at him.

"Kiyoshi-sensei, Mitobe-sensei! It has been a while!" Taiga bows to them.

"We're supposed to see Kuroko, but it's such a surprise to run to you! You're such a big boy now!" Kiyoshi says as he pats Taiga's head, with Mitobe nodding behind him. Tough Taiga is still shorter than he is, but Taiga is still really big for his age.

"Speaking about Kuroko, where is she now?" Kiyoshi looks up, not noticing Mitobe that has been tugging his shirt for a while to make him notice the girl that is sitting on the opposite of Taiga.

"I'm here, Kiyoshi-san." Kuroko raises her hand, and in reward, Kiyoshi freaks out for a while.

"How come I don't notice you Kurokooo!" He shrieks and then mouths a 'sorry' towards the younger girl before both big men take their seats.

"Seriously Kuroko, I think you just got to Maji Burger a few minutes earlier than us but you have already finished your meal! How did you survive that long line!" Kiyoshi asks hurriedly.

"I don't know. I was pushed by the others." Kuroko answers blankly.

"Mitobe-sensei, Kiyoshi-sensei, Kuroko-sensei how is the daycare doing these days?" Taiga starts the conversation.

"You know what Taiga, our daycare has expand! Now Seirin daycare is no longer a daycare, we also have kindergarten and elementary school in your absence." Kiyoshi explains happily. Kiyoshi is now helping out as the principal of the Kindergarten, while Riko acts as the principal of the daycare, and Hyuga the principal of the elementary school.

"Speaking about Riko-san and Hyuga-san, they both married a year after your leave." Kuroko adds up.

"REALLY? That was quite unexpected! What about you Kiyoshi-sensei?" Taiga says in surprise and then turns to face Kiyoshi.

"Ohoho, I'm in my thirties, so of course I already have a family." Kiyoshi gives a peace sign at Taiga.

"And how about you, Mitobe-sensei?" Taiga turns to Mitobe.

"Mitobe-san is also married." Kuroko answers.

"Whoaaa and how about Koga-sensei, Izuki-sensei and the others?" Taiga asks frantically to all of them. He secretly hoping Kuroko to be single.

"They are all married!" Kiyoshi concludes.

"I'm still single." Kuroko says to top it off.

Sighing, Taiga looks really relieved, just to make the others wander.

* * *

**A/N: This conversation will continue on the next chapter~ Stay tune!**


	7. Attack on Taiga

**Marry Me, Kuroko**

**By: Bittersweet Laughters**

**A/N: The last update was kinda' lame, I'm sorry *bows* it was super rushed, I'm really sorry .**

_**MonochromeAlice**_** and **_**NekoTama-1110**_** hello fellow Indonesians! XD I'm indeed, Indonesian… Ah and speaking about Indonesian, are you guys attending AFA ID 2013? Bakal bagus banget soalnya aku juga mau ke sana hehe… ^^**

The conversation flows smoothly, tough Mitobe keeps silent for the whole time. It will not be Mitobe, if he speaks up during conversation. He has always been the quietest guy among the teachers, and Taiga is quite relieved that he doesn't change. In fact no one has changed. They have always been those fun teachers that Taiga loves dearly, not to mention Kuroko.

"Okay, shall we excuse ourselves? I think I'm going to pick up my daughter at her school!" Kiyoshi says rather proudly before he steps out of his chair, ready to take his leave, with Mitobe trailing behind him.

"Yeah, sure, see you later Kiyoshi-sensei…" Taiga stands up and bows at the both of them, followed by Kuroko that just waves goodbye at the men. Soon, Kiyoshi and Mitobe leave the restaurant, leaving Kuroko and Taiga alone on their seat.

"It's just the two of us, Kuroko-sensei! What do you want to do now? I can accompany you, it has been years! Come on!" Taiga says as he stands up, faint blush decorating his face.

"Calm down, Taiga. This is public." Kuroko says coldly as she puts her hand on his head, pushing him down. This action makes her reveals a thin black band that wraps her wrist.

"K-Kuroko-sensei!" Taiga's eyes widen as he starts to shake vigorously.

"Huh, what?" Kuroko quirks her head to the side, not understanding why Taiga is in the verge of tears.

"Y-you still keep that?" He holds her wrist to take a better look at the bracelet that is circling her wrist.

"What? Is that wrong for you?" She keeps quirking to her side. Being the straight-forward person she has always been, she just tells him the truth, not minding the tsundere boy before her that is blushing, rather madly.

"So, do you still remember our promise back then?" Taiga asks back as they both make their way outside Maji Burger.

"Of course, about that right? I won't hate you so I keep this bracelet." Kuroko's lips form a small smile as she lifts her wrist, and unconsciously, Taiga does the same, but his reveals a dark red band.

"No, I mean have you really thought about the real meaning behind it?" Taiga stops when they both reach the front of a narrow alley near Maji Burger, not intentionally, but just to emphasize his sentence.

"Wait! So you seriously consider my promise to love you not in a teacher-pupil way but in a lovers' way?" This time, Kuroko also stops and turns at the taller boy.

"Yes, of course Kuroko-sensei! I want you to become my bri-" He holds her hands tightly, swallowing his blush, and gives a light squeeze as he speak. Just before he's able to complete his sentence, a pair of red scissors stabs the wall behind Taiga, just a few inches beside his head.

"Whoa what was that?" He grows cautions as positions himself to protect Kuroko from any possible threats.

"That was really close. Good thing you didn't lose your head."

A voice stuck up from the other end of the alley. To both Taiga and Kuroko' surprise, a group of large people, some even larger than Taiga, approach them. As their figures come to Kuroko's vision, she widens her eyes, definitely not believing what she is seeing right now.

"Well-well Tetsuna, it seems that this will be our reunion, after 11 years." The red haired boy, just 10 cms taller than Kuroko is speaks up. Though he is quite petite, his aura is rather large. He is terrifying, and even an idiot like Taiga can tell. His heterochromatic eyes glare at both of them menacingly.

"Waa! Kurokocchi! What are you doing to her, hey red-head! I don't like people touching our Kurokocchi!" From behind the emperor, a tall yellow-haired boy, with a handsome-looking face and a pierced ear adds. He's carrying around a bottle of water while a girl trails from behind him. She is also tall, a few centimeters taller than Kuroko. But boy, her most noticeable feature is her large breasts. She trails behind them with another boy beside her. The boy is tanned and also extremely tall, even taller than Taiga.

"Get your hands off Tetsu." He warns Taiga with a hiss.

"Aomine-kun! Don't be that harsh!" The girl scolds the blue-haired boy.

After the tanned boy, two other boys follow them. Both of them are giants. They are tall, one with green hair and a pair of glasses, while the other has purple hair and his mouth and hands are busy with snacks.

"I won't give up Kuro-chin to you." The purple-haired boy throws a half-eaten chip to make the distance between Kuroko and Taiga grows before he snatches it back skillfully.

"It's not like I want Kuroko-sensei, but I don't want people to touch her that easily." The green haired boy concludes.

"I'm sorry wild tiger, but we are not going to hand our Tetsuna to you." After the whole gang show up, the leader stands up, puts a hand on Taiga's shoulder and pushes him down, leaving Taiga falling on his knees. After that, he and the whole gang proceed to come closer to Kuroko that is now standing in front of the amused Taiga in an attempt to protect him (it has always been her teacher instinct, no matter how old her students are, they are always going to be children for her).

"Who are they, Kuroko? What are they doing?" Taiga asks at Kuroko desperately. He's never expected that his long-awaited reunion will be like this.

"These people used to be the children that I taught a year before I taught you." Kuroko flatly explains.

"The one that has been pushing you down is Akashi Seijuro-kun. While the pierced boy is Kise Ryouta-kun. The glasses boy behind there is Midorima Shintarou-kun. The ganguro is Aomine Daiki-kun, while the girl beside him is Momoi Satsuki-chan. The last one is Murasakibara Atsushi-kun, the tallest one that has been munching on his snack." Kuroko then continues and then concludes.

"They have been named Generation of Miracles, but personally, I'd like to dub them Generation of Stalkers." Kuroko ends her explanation, earning a salute from Akashi and a stern glare from the others.

"Thank you very much, Tetsuna."


End file.
